Where's Mark?
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: The ER gets a surprise when two sisters are rushed in after a car accident
1. Not another ordinary day

(Please be nice when reviewing. This is my first ER fan fic. This is kind of a Carby, but not really. Standard disclaimers apply. Enjoy.)  
  
Fade in  
  
It was another slow day in ER. Since there were only a few patients, I was at the admit desk, filling out charts while Susan and Abby were chatting in the lounge. Suddenly Chunny walked up to me. I knew there were incoming traumas.  
  
"Dr. Cater, two incoming hit and run victims."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Two little girls were playing in the street, when a drunk ran them over. Cops caught him ten miles away from the scene."  
  
"ETA?"  
  
"Three minutes."  
  
"Okay, get Abby and Susan and meet me outside."  
  
I grabbed a gown and gloves, and waited outside. In the distance I could hear the ambulance getting closer.  
  
"Hey Carter," Susan said coming up behind me, with Abby and Chunny close behind.  
  
"Hey."  
  
When the ambulance pulled up, and the doors opened, the two medics pulled the gurney out, while Abby lifted the other out.  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"Two hit and run victims. She's okay, just a few cuts and bruises," the medic said pointing to the girl in Abby's arms. "This one has a deep head lac, and a broken leg. There were damn lucky the driver wasn't going that fast."  
  
"Okay Trauma one. Susan you got this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Abby took the other girl into exam 1. I checked on Susan's patient one more time, before going with Abby, who was trying to console the girl.  
  
"Hi I'm Dr. Cater, what's your name?"  
  
"Tess," the girl answered shyly. "I want my mommy and daddy."  
  
I looked up at Abby who was shaking her head. "The girls were playing at a friend's house; they're trying to locate the parents now."  
  
"Okay Tess, the police are trying to find you mom and dad, but right now I want to check you over and make sure you're okay."  
  
"What about my sister?"  
  
"Another doctor is checking her over sweetie," Abby answered, holing her hand.  
  
"Are you and you sister twins?" I asked trying to distract her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's your sister's name?"  
  
"Kate. We're eight"  
  
I dropped the pair of scissors he was holding, and looked up at Abby, who was giving me a questioning glance.  
  
"What's you last name sweetie?"  
  
"Ross."  
  
I took of my gloves, "I'll be right back Tess. I am just going to go check on your sister."  
  
Abby followed me out in the hall taking off her gloves as well.  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"Believe what?" Abby asked.  
  
"Do you remember Carol Hathaway? The ER nurse who had twins?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Those are her girls."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"When she left, she was going back to Doug."  
  
"The girl's father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I'm going to tell Susan. Why don't you go back in there and start suturing those cuts."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went into Trauma 1, where Susan was talking to Kate.  
  
"Susan, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Once we were outside, I didn't know how to begin telling her what I found out.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you know who that is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's Carol Hathaway's and Doug Ross's daughter."  
  
Susan looked at me like I had grown a second head, and I laughed.  
  
"Carol Hathaway's and Doug Ross's daughter," she repeated slower.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No way."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I sutured her head, and we are waiting for the x-rays on her leg, but I'm pretty sure it's broken. I can't believe it."  
  
"Neither can I. The medics said the police were trying to locate the parents."  
  
"Doug and Carol."  
  
"Yeah," I said. I went back to exam 1 and finished suturing Tess's head, when Dr. Weaver walked in.  
  
"Carter! Why are you spending your all your time on one patient? Did you finish that paper work?"  
  
"Carrie, I believe you know Tess."  
  
Carrie looked over Tess carefully, but I knew she would have no idea. I shot Abby an amused glace. Carrie walked over and introduced herself to Tess.  
  
"I don't know her Carter."  
  
"Yes you do. About eight years ago, you delivered her in this hospital."  
  
"Carter I have no time for games, I've delivered a dozen kids in the ER."  
  
"Carol Hathaway?"  
  
"Do you mean-" but she couldn't finish. Wait till I tell Susan about this. Carrie Weaver is speechless."  
  
"Where are Doug and Carol?"  
  
"The police are trying to locate them."  
  
"Call me when they get here," she said leaving.  
  
"Uh, Dr. Weaver, what about that paper work?" I asked smugly.  
  
"Patients first," she said, and smiled at Tess.  
  
Once Carrie left, Tess tugged on my sleeve.  
  
"Is she a witch, like the wicked witch of the west?"  
  
Abby and I busted out laughing.  
  
"Some days she can be."  
  
"Carter!" Abby said and smacked my arm.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
The news spread quickly around the ER, and while the nurses were staying with the girls, Susan, Abby and I waited by the admit desk for Doug and Carol.  
  
TBC 


	2. Gonna have a baby

(Thanks for all the great reviews! I need your guy's help! I need some help spelling some of the other nurse's names. Help is very much appreciated. Standard disclaimers apply. Please read and review!)  
  
(Susan's POV)  
  
We waited as long as we could but incoming traumas pulled us away. Carter took the critical to trauma one, while I took the less critical to trauma two. As soon as I finished, I went back to sit with Kate who had been moved to exam one with Tess. It would be good to see Carol again, but I couldn't even image Doug as a family man. He just never seemed like the type.  
  
"Hi girls, how are you doing?"  
  
"Okay," they both answered at once.  
  
"Is our Mom and Dad here yet?" Kate asked.  
  
"Not yet, but I'm sure they're on there way."  
  
"Aiden was sick," Tess proclaimed.  
  
"Who's Aiden?"  
  
"Our brother. He's three," Tess said.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Hey there girls," Carter said walking in. he handed them each a juice box, and sat down next me.  
  
"Cater did you know they have a brother?"  
  
"You do?" Cater said and smiled.  
  
"Aiden; he's three."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Never figured Doug for the family type," I whispered to Cater as the girls sipped on there juice.  
  
After Carter left to go check on a patient, I coaxed the girls to go to sleep for awhile. I went to the lounge to grab some coffee, where I found Cater fingering a small black box.  
  
"What you got there Cater?"  
  
He handed me the box without saying a word. Opening it, my coffee cup fell to the ground, as I looked at the beautiful engagement ring.  
  
"For Abby?"  
  
"Yeah," Cater said, finally finding his voice. "I was going to give it to her last month, but with the situation with her brother, it just didn't feel right.  
  
"So you're going to do it now?"  
  
"As soon as I can steel her away for a few minutes.  
  
"Congratulations!" I said hugging him; it was about time that those two finally got it right.  
  
He put the box back in his pocket and gulped his coffee, just then Chunny came in.  
  
"Pregnant woman with a nasty head lac, three minutes out."  
  
"Thanks Chunny," Cater said setting down his cup in the sink.  
  
"Need some help with this one?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I couldn't help but smile as Carter, Abby, and I waited in the Ambulance bay. It was cold out, but I didn't mind. As soon as the ambulance doors opened the paramedics, and unloaded the patient I knew the warm feeling was gone. Two very stressed looking paramedics carefully unloaded the patient, and handed me the clipboard. As soon as I saw the name on the sheet my head snapped up.  
  
Carol Hathaway was practicing her breathing, and holding very tightly to Doug's hand, but didn't seem to notice us. Cater and Abby just looked on, amazed at the sight in front of them. The paramedic helped the little boy out of the truck and handed him to Abby. Taking a deep breath, I knew it was time to break the ice.  
  
"Nice to see you guys again, I hear your ready to have this baby."  
  
Both Carol and Doug's head's snapped up at the all too familiar voice. I guess they didn't know they were coming to county. This was certainly going to be an interesting reunion.  
  
TBC 


	3. Babies and questions

(I know this is short, but I just wanted to get this part out to you ASAP. Please read and review. Standard disclaimers apply. Can you all believe that really rude and cruel review that "Nameless face" left me? the nerve.)  
  
Fade in  
  
(Carters POV)  
  
"Susan? Carter?" They both said at once.  
  
We each grabbed a side of the gurney and helped push her into a trauma room. After a quick check, Susan confirmed that she was in active labor.  
  
"I want to have the baby upstairs, not down here!"  
  
"Carol, you can have the baby down here or on the way up to OB the choice is yours," Susan said calmly.  
  
"It's okay Carol, we'll be okay," Doug soothed.  
  
To me, they looked pretty calm considering they had two daughters in the hospital. Witch I knew they wouldn't be, so I knew they didn't know yet.  
  
Abby took her place by Susan ready to take the baby when he/she came out. So before Carol yelled at me to get out again, I decided to go see the girls.  
  
"Carter, where are you going?"  
  
"To go check on the girls, I'll explain later."  
  
"As soon as I stepped out of the trauma room, I was bombarded by nurses.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Is she having the baby?"  
  
"Does she know the girls are here?"  
  
I laughed, "Fine, yes, and I'm getting them right now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
I stayed and played with the girls, until Abby and Doug came in.  
  
"Daddy!" the girls cried.  
  
He kissed them both on the head, and sat down next to them.  
  
Abby pulled me by the arm outside. As soon as we were out of sight from Doug and the girls, I pulled her into a long kiss.  
  
"So is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A six pound three ounce baby boy."  
  
I was just about to kiss her again, when Doug poked his head out the door.  
  
"Hey Carter, is Mark on today? I haven't seen him."  
  
Abby and I looked at each other, as I gripped my hand tighter around my stethoscope. How was I going to tell Doug that his best friend was dead?  
  
TBC 


	4. A baby named Mark

(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I think I need to clarify that I have absolutely no idea how that last episode with Doug went. I vaguely remember the part with Doug and Carol, but that was about it. I don't know if Doug or Carol ever stayed in touch with any of the ER folks, and for this story let's just say none of them did. Standard Disclaimers apply. I think the next chapter will be my last, so I can maybe start on a new (and hopefully longer story.) Please read and review!)  
  
Fade in  
  
(Carter's POV)  
  
Before I could open my mouth, Susan came over.  
  
"Doug, Carol is waiting to see the girls."  
  
Doug glanced over to me and I nodded. Following him to Carol's room, I knew this was going to be no easy task. Sure I have done this before, but it has never been this personal. Susan and Abby followed Doug and me to see Carol. By the look on Susan's face, she knew what I had to tell them.  
  
"Hey guys," Carol said while hugging the girls. "So did you guys call Mark? I'm guessing he wasn't on today."  
  
"About Mark," I started, not sure how to approach.  
  
"What happened," Doug asked, knowing something was wrong.  
  
"He died last year; a brain tumor. I'm sorry."  
  
"He died?" Doug whispered.  
  
Doug held Carol's hand as she silently cried. He wiped her tears with her free hand, still not saying anything.  
  
"I wanna name him Mark," Carol said firmly. Doug looked at her confused.  
  
"Our son; I want to name him Mark."  
  
Doug, still at a loss for words, shook his head.  
  
"I think Mark would like that," Susan whispered.  
  
Just then Lydia appeared at the door.  
  
"Multiple MVA, two minutes out."  
  
"Thanks Lydia," I said finding Abby's hand and giving it a firm squeeze.  
  
We all left silently and headed out to the ambulance bay as the ambulances were just pulling up.  
  
(Three hours later.)  
  
(Carter's POV)  
  
(On the roof)  
  
I gripped my coffee cup harder and looked at all the lights that illuminated the city. Up here was every doctor's sanctuary, a place to come when you just wanted to be alone with your thoughts. I managed to steal a few minutes off, and grab a cup of coffee.  
  
I was so caught up in my thoughts of everything that happened in the last two years that I didn't hear Abby coming up behind me.  
  
"So here you are."  
  
"Yeah, I just needed to get out of there for awhile."  
  
"Depressing, isn't it?"  
  
"In a way, yeah," I said wrapping my arms around her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Now I am," I said holding on to her tighter.  
  
I led her over to some boxes and sat her down. I knelt down in front of her, and held both her hands. Just then a light snow started to fall; perfect.  
  
(A/N: You know what's coming, right?)  
  
"Abby I love you. I have loved you for the longest time."  
  
She seemed taken aback by my words, her hands trembling in mine.  
  
"I love you too John," she whispered.  
  
I shifted on to one knee, and pulled the ring from my pocket. It was now or never.  
  
"Abby, will you marry me?"  
  
She removed her hand from mine, and backed away from me.  
  
TBC 


	5. Back In The Game

(I would like to take this time to thank everyone for the great and supporting reviews. Hopefully this will not be my last ER fic, but it certainly was a good start. Please read and review, and let me know if I should do a sequel. For disclaimers, see last chapter. Thanks again, and please read and review.)  
  
Fade in.  
  
(Carol's POV)  
  
After the traumas were cleared, Susan came back and talked to Doug and me more about Mark. She gave us the letter that he wrote to the staff and both Doug and I were fighting back tears after we read it. After Susan left to give us some privacy, I cried long and hard for my friend. Doug was fighting back tears of his own, for his friend and brother.  
  
Hours later, Doug and I fussed over our newest addition to the family, while the girls and Aiden were down in the ER with Lydia.  
  
"I should call mom. We did come all the way over here to visit her you know."  
  
"I'll go make the call, I should go check on the kids anyway," Doug said planting a kiss on my forehead as he got up.  
  
"Make sure the nurses aren't giving them any junk to eat."  
  
Doug laughed, "Yes mom," he said shutting the door behind him.  
  
I laughed looking down at my son, whose brown eyes stared back up at me.  
  
"You wanna here a story Mark? Let me tell you about the man you were named after."  
  
Fade out.  
  
(Doug's POV)  
  
It was a weird feeling being back in the ER. Carrie hurried past me helping wheel a gurney into a trauma room. A middle aged man was moaning in pain with what looked like a knife sticking out of his side. I stopped in my tracks and resisted the urge to follow her in the trauma room and help her. Shaking my head, I continued on my way to the admit desk where the kids were sitting with Jerry. I was about to call out to them when a loud noise caught my attention.  
  
Another gurney was rolling in with a small crying boy that looked a little older then Aiden.  
  
"Doug I need you to take that kid!" Carrie yelled sticking her head out of the trauma room.  
  
"Me?" Wasn't she the one who wanted to get me fired in the first place?  
  
"Doug we're swamped, go! Where the hell are Carter and Abby?" She yelled.  
  
I don't know what it was that came over me, but all of a sudden I got exited about working in the ER again.  
  
"Alright give me the bullet," I said grabbing a pair of gloves and a gown.  
  
"Three year old boy complaining of lower right pain, Mother called it in after he threw up twice. Two liters of saline in," She said as we made our way in the trauma room.  
  
"Doug you taking this kid," Chunny asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah, apparently you guys are swamped."  
  
"And Carrie told you to take him?"  
  
"I am as stunned as you are."  
  
Just then a middle aged man with a heavy accent walked in.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Dr. Doug Ross;" sticking out my hand for him to shake.  
  
"Do you work here?" He said ignoring my gesture of good faith.  
  
Chunny shot me a look but said nothing. Not knowing who this guy was, or what he had against me, I just shook it off.  
  
"Tonight I do," I said continuing to feel the boy's abdomen.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried.  
  
"That hurt's huh? Chunny can get an ultrasound in here?"  
  
She nodded and left, the other doctor continued to stare at me.  
  
"Okay buddy, we're going to get a few pictures of your stomach to see what's going on in there. You might have ruptured your appendix, and if you did were going to have to take you up to surgery. What's your name, pal?"  
  
"Donny," he whimpered.  
  
"Okay Donny we're going to take very good care of you."  
  
"I want my mommy," he cried.  
  
"She is on her way pal. She'll be here real soon," I said taking hold of his hand.  
  
"I have this Dr, why don't you go," the doctor with the heavy accent interrupted.  
  
"Because this is my patient," I said calmly not wanting to scare the kid.  
  
"Did you order something for the pain?"  
  
"Six of morphine"  
  
"That's not enough, the boy is in pain!"  
  
"It's all a boy his size can handle. So unless you want to question anymore of my treatment for this kid, I suggestion you go find another patient."  
  
"I haven't seen you around here before," he said.  
  
"That's because I don't work here-"  
  
"Then you have no right to treat patients."  
  
"Like I was saying before you interrupted me, I used to work here. Carrie asked me to take him because you guys are swamped."  
  
"Well we'll just see about that," he said stalking out.  
  
After they took Donny to surgery to remove his appendix, I went back to the admit desk to finish filling out his paper work. Seeing Carrie walking over to me, I knew I was in for it. That other doctor must have told her.  
  
"Doug, I heard you had a little confrontation with Luka."  
  
"Yeah, listen Carrie you asked me to take that kid; he had no right telling me how to treat him."  
  
"I know, Chunny told me what happened. How long are you going to stay once Carol and the baby are released?"  
  
"A few weeks maybe, we came to visit her mother. Stopping by here wasn't exactly on our agenda."  
  
"What would you think about working here again? You and Carol"  
  
"What?" this being the witch who drove me to leave, and now she wants me back. I was speechless.  
  
"I can see that you have matured a lot since you have left, and we could really use the help.  
  
"I'll have to think about that," I said trying not to let my disbelief show.  
  
I rounded up the kids and made a quick call to Carol's mother promising to bring the kids by soon. Heading back up to Carol's room, with Aiden sleeping on my shoulder, I tried not to laugh.  
  
Wait till I tell Carol about this.  
  
Fade in  
  
(Carter's POV)  
  
I think my heart must have stopped when Abby backed away from me. She looked like a dear caught in headlights. I held my breath as she stopped and was about to say something.  
  
"Carter I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say yes."  
  
"Carter-"  
  
"Abby I love you. I love everything about you. You're a strong loving caring person. You make me whole Abby. These last few months we've been together have been amazing. And I realized that I don't want it to end. You're right Abby, you are not broken. You don't need to be fixed or have people fix all of your problems. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you."  
  
She hung her head down, and I could tell that she was crying. Within seconds I was at her side, and holding her.  
  
(Abby's POV)  
  
I don't know why I was crying. Yes I loved this man more then life, and I want to marry him, but it scared the hell out of me. He pulled away from me, and wiped the tears from my face. That's what I loved about him. He was so gentle and loving. So why was I so afraid of him?  
  
"Carter I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
Damn. How was it that this man always knew what I was feeling? I nodded, and buried my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, as I bury myself further in his arms. He sighed, and stroked my back over and over again. I knew he would wait for me to tell him why I was scared. He would never push me about those things.  
  
"I've been in so many bad relationships," I stopped not wanting to go on. He hooked his fingers under my chin and brought me at eye level with him. I took a deep breath and went on.  
  
"I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt again Carter. And I don't want to lose my best friend in the process."  
  
"Do you think that I would hurt you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I know you wouldn't."  
  
"Then you have to trust me Abby. I don't know what the future is going to hold, but I know I don't want to go through it with out you with me."  
  
Damn it. How does he know what I need to hear? How does he know just what to say in times like these? He pulled the ring from his pocket again and showed it to me. It was a beautiful ring, and it seemed to sparkle in the lights from the hospital.  
  
"Do you trust me Abby?"  
  
"Yes," I whispered as he slid the ring on my finger.  
  
When he finally looked up at me, I saw the same goofy grin that I had seen the first day I had met him. The first day I had fallen in love with him.  
  
"Will you marry me Abby?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," I whispered just before our lips met.  
  
And finally as a light snow fell on the roof of ER, all seemed right.  
  
END 


End file.
